A New Beginning
by belgin tei
Summary: the first part of three stories about Buffy's relationship with Willow and Tara


Title: A New Beginning.

Author: David A. Knapton.

E-mail: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archive: Full House Slash, any others just let me know so I can see my name in lights.

Spoilers: Set after the end of S5. So everything is fair game.

Rating: The CENSORED 13 version.

Pairings: CENSORED, Xander/Anya, Dawn/Kevin.

Disclaimer: I own none of the people in this story, but if I did the show would probably never be shown again!

Note: This story takes up from just after the demon Kellem has been returned to her own dimension in Shehulk's AU story 'There once was a demon'. CENSORED now that Kellem has helped bring her back after she had sacrificed herself for Dawn. 

[] = Flashback. = Thought.

Note 2: I started this story at the time of the terrorist attack on the WTC, I was feeling very emotional at the time, I make no apologies for any of this that comes out in the story!

Dedicated to Shehulk for allowing me to use her AU as a backdrop. You can read her stories a http://shehulkshideaway.tripod.com/

Notes for ff.net readers: So that I can continue to post stories on this site I have removed all the reference to sex and violence, if you are more open minded than the people ff.net take their orders from you can email me and I will point you at free thinking sites!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy walked back to the Magic Box with Willow and Giles, having returned the demon Kellem to her own dimension. She let her thoughts drift over what had happened to her. The time between her leap off the tower and waking up in her coffin was a total blank, was there no afterlife? Or was it something that the human mind could not hold onto while alive!

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

"Well could you get into the police and medical reports on your computer and alter them! Not erase them, that would raise to many questions."

"What do you want me to change?"

"Something minor! Let's change the spelling of Buffy's surname to Sommers with an 'o' that should do it. Then leave a false trail implying that Buffy was not in town at the time of the fight with Glory."

"Well changing the name will be easy, the other will be harder... hey why not contact Angel get him to help! Perhaps lay down some things in LA implying that she was there."

"Excellent idea I'll contact him straight away," he smiled going into his small office to make the call.

"Dawn haven't you got any homework you can be doing?" Asked Buffy trying to come up with anything so as not to have to look at Willow or Tara.

"No. I haven't been to school this week."

"WHAT! Why not? They told me that they would take you into care if you didn't go to school!"

"Ah Buffy the school thinks you're dead, they told Giles that I could take some time off," Dawn pointed out.

"Oh I guess that's ok then, I think we should go home and I'll fix you something for dinner, get your coat."

"But I want to stay here," Dawn pouted.

CENSORED

As Dawn stomped over to the table and picked up her coat before walking towards the door. Buffy turned to the others; "We'll see you tomorrow." She turned and followed Dawn out the door.

As they walked up to there front door Buffy could see several of their neighbours staring at them, at her! She opened the door and entering she let out a sigh. She turned to Dawn, "What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"I don't know! Anything. Buffy what's going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean!"

"Dad's coming here, I phoned him just after you died. How are we going to explain you're not dead?"

"Well we'll think of something, I'll talk to Giles tomorrow. Hey how about we have a girl's night in, you order pizza, I'll get the videos."

"Ok but not Thelma and Louise again." Dawn smiled, "Hey why don't we invite Willow, Tara and Anya over."

"No, let's just have an evening with just the two of us, besides Willow is probably busy with her computer."

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

"DAWN," screeched Buffy at her sister who just giggled.

--------------

After checking with Giles that Willow had changed the reports she took Dawn to school she explain that she was not the one who had died in the construction yard four days before, but had been in LA on business for her gallery. She could tell that most of the people did not believe the story, but had obviously been in Sunnydale long enough too not ask to many questions.

She was going to drive to the Magic Box but changed her mind and headed for UC Sunnydale instead; she had to talk to Willow and Tara. She had had several very erotic dreams last night involving her two favourite witches. As she parked the car she again noticed several people she knew staring at her, she decided to just ignore them, after what had happened the stares were inevitable.

She stood staring at the door in front of her debating whether to knock or just walk away! She had just decided to walk away when it opened, she jumped, looking up she saw Tara smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back, Tara had the cutest smile.

"Hi do you want to come in?" Tara asked opening the door wider.

Buffy entered the dorm room, Tara closed the door as Buffy looked around the room avoiding eye contact with her; "I wondered if you were ever going to knock!"

Turning to face Tara she frowned, "How did you know I was outside?"

Tara shrugged, "I just did, I could sense you outside and your emotional turmoil."

"Where's Will? I had hoped she would be here so we could all talk about this thing, this bonding thing!"

"She signed up for an extra class, she won't be back until about eleven. Did you want a drink or something?"

"Yeah a coke would be great," she said sitting on the edge of the bed, still avoiding eye contact with Tara.

Tara handed her a can of coke and sat down next to her, Buffy edged away from her. Tara sighed, "Buffy what's wrong! Have I done something?"

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

"Buffy please don't go," Tara called out as Buffy opened the door and ran out.

She wondered for hours around town, seeing nothing, deep in thought. She had left the car outside Willow and Tara's dorm building, with a sigh she realized that she would have to go and collect it, Dawn would be home from school soon.

As she walked across the park in front of the building towards the car she got a sense that Willow and Tara were nearby! As she got to the car they came out of the building. Buffy tried to get in the car and drive away from them before they got to her but she saw Willow point and say something, the car engine died, she cursed her best friend's growing power as she leaned back in the seat.

The two witches walked over to the car they went around to the passenger's side; Willow climbed into the front and Tara in the back. Willow turned to Buffy; "We need to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

CENSORED

CENSORED

Willow and Tara both smiled. 

"It's a start, look we don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with! We just want you to be our friend, everything else can wait until your ready," said Willow.

CENSORED

CENSORED

"Good to hear, I didn't get the chance earlier, she ran away."

CENSORED

"Hey in the car here," pouted Buffy.

All three laughed breaking the tension that had built up between Buffy and her friends over the last twenty-four hours.

"Look if you'll take the spell off the car I'll invite you to my house for dinner."

"There's no spell on the car, all I did was cause the engine to stall." laughed Willow.

They went to pick up Dawn from school. When she appeared a boy walked up to her, she smiled at him as he seemed to shift from one foot to the other in a nervous way, Dawn smiled again then said something, he grind and leaned in kissing her.

"I think Dawn has just been asked out on a date by Kevin, Blayne's kid brother," said Willow.

"Blayne as in Blayne Mall?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah but Kevin has never been a jerk like Blayne, he was always a sweet kid. I understand that he's a good football player too," explained Willow.

"Oh great next Dawn will be telling me she's trying out for the cheerleading squad," groaned Buffy.

"Ah Buffy weren't you a cheerleader, when you were in LA?" asked Tara.

"Well yeah but all I keep picturing is Cordelia."

"Oh yeah Cordelia in her cheerleader outfit," mused Willow then she saw the looks she was getting from both Tara and Buffy, "Ah because of it making her look all skanky... Yeah skanky!" she blushed bright red.

Buffy turned to Tara, "How often does she check out these other girls?"

"To often for my liking, but now I have you to help keep her in line!" Laughed Tara, she knew that Willow would not cheat on her, or Buffy, but she did enjoy it when she caught Willow out with these statements.

Before they could continue Dawn got into the car. She looked at the other three who were grinning at her, "What!"

"So where's Kevin Mall taking you?" Asked Buffy.

"How do you know Kevin?"

"Willow and I went to high school with his brother Blayne."

"And Buffy rescued him from a giant she-mantis," put in Willow, "Blayne that is not Kevin."

"So is it serious?" Asked Buffy.

"What! Kevin and me? I don't know he only just asked me out 5 minutes ago."

"So where's he taking you, somewhere nice," smiled Tara.

Dawn looked around at the others; "What is this an interrogation?"

"No just doing the grown-up thing, making sure he's a nice boy and good enough to go out with my baby sister."

"He's ok, he's nice, he asked me to a party after his football game tomorrow. So can I go?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it," said Buffy.

"Buffy don't be mean let her go, she's had a lot to handle lately," said Willow.

"Oh alright, but I'll pick you up at eleven o'clock."

"12."

"11.30."

"Deal."

"Right let's go then, I still have dinner for four to cook," said Buffy starting the car.

--------------

It had been a very pleasant meal, she had started to relax with Willow and Tara, both of whom volunteered to do the washing up; Dawn was in her room finishing some homework. Buffy was relaxing with her feet up when there was a knock at the door, Buffy groaned before shouting that she would get it.

She opened the door, stood on the porch were a man and a woman. Buffy and the man just stood staring at each other.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Buffy, Dawn phoned me, she told me you were dead! What the hell is going on?"

"It was all a mix up someone called Sommers with an 'o'. Apparently she looked enough like me that they thought it was me."

"I think we should continue this inside don't you!" said Hank Summers.

"Yeah I suppose your right, come in."

She led them into the living room; Willow and Tara were just entering from the kitchen.

"Where's Dawn?" asked Hank.

"She's in her room doing her homework," answered Buffy, "Who's your friend?" she asked looking at the woman that couldn't be more than 5 or 6 years older than her.

"Oh I'm sorry this is my girlfriend Jennifer Nickles."

"Pleased to meet you. I was sorry to hear about your mother," said Jennifer.

"Yeah it's a pity others didn't feel the same," said Buffy, a hardness coming into her eyes.

"Buffy," said Hank walking towards her.

She put her hand up stopping him, "Don't."

Hank stopped unsure what to do, he looked at Willow and Tara; "Who are your friends?"

"This is Willow and Tara. Will, Tara this is my dad Hank Summers."

"Pleased to meet you Mr Summers," said Tara.

"Likewise. Buffy we need to talk about Dawn."

"What about her?"

"I want her to come and live with me and Jennifer."

"Go to hell, there is no way she is going anywhere with you."

"Buffy she needs a mother and father, you should be in school not having to look after your younger sister."

"Who did you have in mind for the mother role! Jennifer's mum?"

"That was un-called for Buffy, you don't even know Jennifer."

"No that's true, I'm sorry Jennifer," Buffy nodded to her; Jennifer gave her a half smile back.

"Buffy I'd rather not fight you for custody of Dawn, but I'm her father she should be with me."

"You haven't been our father since we came to Sunnydale. If anyone has been a father to us it's been Giles."

"Giles! The librarian from your high school?"

"Yes, he's been a good friend to Dawn, mum and me from the time we came here."

"I'd like to talk to Dawn."

"I don't think that's a good idea, she's had a lot to cope with recently she doesn't need anymore just now."

"I have no intention of leaving without seeing Dawn first."

"Your wrong about that," said Buffy in a very ominous voice.

"Buffy please this isn't the way, let him see Dawn," said Tara. "Mr Summers I'm sure that if you promise not to do anything to upset Dawn, Buffy will let you see her. Won't you Buffy?"

"If he promises he can see her," she said almost like a pouting child.

"Very well I will not say anything about taking her away from here."

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you?" Came a voice behind them.

They all turned to see Dawn standing in the doorway.

"Honey we didn't hear you come in, how have you been?" said Hank.

"I've been better, first I lost mum, then I thought I'd lost Buffy, now I hear my father trying to take me away from the only family I have."

Hank looked at her not knowing what to say. Jennifer touched his arm; "Honey I think we should go, you can talk to Dawn and Buffy again tomorrow after you and they have calmed down."

"Yes tomorrow, why don't you come to Giles shop, use it as sort of a neutral place," suggested Willow.

"Alright I'll be there." After Willow had given Hank directions to the Magic Box he and Jennifer left, neither Buffy nor Dawn said goodbye.

When Willow and Tara came back from seeing Hank Summers out they saw Buffy and Dawn hugging each other in the middle of the room; they could feel the turmoil coming from Buffy as well as see the tears running down her cheeks. Both looked at each other seeing the tears standing in their own eyes they ran to Buffy and Dawn, joining in the hug.

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

Dawn pulled out of the hug looking at the three, "Eeew gross."

Buffy started to laugh, it slowly spread until all four were laughing and rolling around the floor.

CENSORED

"Can we invite Anya and Xander over as well?" asked Dawn.

The others looked at her; "I don't think so! Ah Anya probably has Xander doing other things, they'll want to be on their own!" said Buffy.

CENSORED

"Well yeah!" said Buffy blushing.

As the evening went on Buffy and Dawn began to relax again, ate popcorn and pizza watched some videos. The evening ended up with a pillow fight the Summers girls against the two witches, Willow and Tara cheated outrageously using magick to throw the pillows, it was only Buffy's slayer skills that stopped it becoming a rout.

CENSORED

As she lay there thinking she realized that Tara was looking back at her, she smiled and Tara smiled back, she untangled herself from the other two and whispered, "Let's go into the kitchen."

Dawn nodded and followed Tara into the kitchen who turned to her, "Would you like some warm milk?"

"Yeah maybe I'll be able to get back to sleep," yawned Dawn.

Tara smiled, "The way you're yawning I'd say you don't really need it." She took some milk out of the fridge and pored some into a pan. She sat on a stool next to Dawn; "How are you feeling now about your dad?"

Dawn was silent for a minute, "I don't want to go with him, I want to stay here. Even though those monks placed false memories of me and I remember him, he isn't my father, he isn't family, my family is here."

"Do you remember when my family came to try and force me to go back with them?"

["I'm sorry. I'm s-s-so sorry." Tara sniffled, "I was, I was trying to hide." 

Willow walked over and knelt by Tara.

"I didn't want you to see... what I am."

"Tara, what?" Asked Willow.

"What do you mean, what you are?" Asked Buffy.

Tara tried to speak but couldn't.

"Demon. The women in our family..." Mr Maclay started to explain everyone looked up at him. "Have demon in them. Her mother had it. That's where the magic comes from." 

Tara looked down, then looked up at Willow, who stared at her. 

"We came to take her home before..." he sighed, "Well, before things like..." he pointed at the dead demon, "This started happening." Mr Maclay finished.

Giles looked at Tara, "You cast a spell on us, to keep us from seeing you're... demon side!" he turned to Buffy, "That's why we couldn't see our attackers." 

Buffy looked behind her at Dawn. "Nearly got us killed." 

"I'll go," said Tara getting to her feet. She turned to Buffy, "I'm very sorry."

"The camper's outside," said Mr Maclay.

"Wait! Go!" Willow grabbed Tara's elbow, "I, she just did a spell that went wrong. It-it was just a mistake."

"That's not the point and it's not your concern. She belongs with us. We know how to control her... problem," said Mr Maclay. 

Willow looked at Tara in distress, "Tara... look at me," Tara turned to face her; "I-I trusted you more than anyone in my life. Was all that just a lie?"

"No!" said Tara tears in her eyes.

"Well, do you wanna leave?"

"It's not your decision, young lady," interrupted Mr Maclay.

Willow turned sharply to him; "I know that!" Then she turned back to Tara speaking more softly; "Do you wanna leave?"

Tara shook her head, crying. 

"You're going to do what's right, Tara. Now, I'm taking you out of here before somebody 'does' get killed," said Mr Maclay, Tara wiped her face on her sleeve; "The girl belongs with her family. I hope that's clear to the rest of you," stated Mr Maclay.

Willow looked anxiously at Tara.

"It is," said Buffy, they all turned to look at her. Buffy narrowed her eyes at Tara. "You want her, Mr. Maclay? You can go ahead and take her." 

Tara looked sad, as if that's what she expected. Willow felt shocked that her best friend could do this to someone she loved. Mr Maclay nodded in satisfaction. 

Buffy whirled around to face Mr Maclay, putting her hands on her hips. "You just gotta go through me."

Tara looked up in amazement as hope began to grow in her heart.

"What?" said Mr Maclay.

"You heard me," said Buffy staring him down, looking very tough. "You wanna take Tara out of here against her will? You gotta come through me."

"And me!" Said Dawn walking over to stand by her sister. Joining her in giving Mr Maclay the same steely glare.

Tara smiled. 

"Is this a joke?" said Mr Maclay stepping down one of the stairs; "I'm not gonna be threatened by two little girls."

"You don't wanna mess with us," stated Dawn.

"She's a hair-puller," smiled Buffy proud of her little sister.

Giles walked up behind them; "And...." he put on his glasses; "you're not just dealing with, uh, two little girls."

Tara smiled even more. 

"You're dealing with all of us," said Xander.

"'Cept me," said Spike from the back.

"'Cept Spike."

"I don't care what happens," said Spike.

"This is insane. You people have no right to interfere with Tara's affairs. 'We'... are her blood kin! Who the hell are you?" stormed Mr Maclay.

Giles, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya were all standing together in a group.

"We're family," stated Buffy.]

"Yes I remember," said Dawn.

"Well in a way we're alike, both outsiders that have found this family!"

"I suppose your right!"

"None of your family is going to let anything happen to you that you don't want!"

"That's right Dawn, your not just Buffy's sister, your like a little sister none of us have," said Willow walking into the kitchen followed by Buffy.

"You two are up early!" said Buffy.

"Tara was just making me some warm milk, do you two want some?"

"Yeah why not," smiled Willow taking a seat next to Dawn as Tara got up to put more milk on.

"So guys what's the plan for today?" asked Buffy.

"Well Tara and I were going to do some spells, why?"

CENSORED

Willow and Tara looked at each other, no word had to be spoken both knew the answer was yes. 

Willow looked back at Buffy and Dawn; "Are you sure about this Buffy?"

"It's our home from now on... The four of us I mean," said Dawn.

"Well that's settled then after we talk to dad at the shop we grab Xander and the five of us go and get your stuff," smiled Buffy.

CENSORED

"It doesn't matter, I won't go with him," said Dawn.

CENSORED

"I agree with Tara we should keep it quiet at least for now," said Willow.

CENSORED

CENSORED

"Ok we'll try that and if it still becomes a problem you can always turn our dad into a rat, after all he's halfway there."

"Buffy," scalded Willow.

--------------

****

Magic Shop

When they got to the shop Giles had already placed a notice in the window informing the customers that the shop was closed until 12. They had phoned Giles the night before about Hank Summers, he had told Buffy he would help in anyway he could, they entered to see Giles and Anya sat waiting.

"Where's Xander?" asked Buffy.

"He said he wanted something to eat so he went to the donut shop, I told him to get the normal mix," explained Anya.

"You should feed him more," smiled Buffy.

CENSORED

Giles cleared his throat, "Ah shall we all sit down and go over what happened last night and what we are going to tell Buffy and Dawn's father?"

"Right we asked him to get here in about half an hour," explained Willow taking a chair.

"As we told you last night he wants to take Dawn away from me, I won't let that happen," stormed Buffy.

"Buffy I know you are upset about this but you need to calm down, attacking will only give your father ammunition to use against you!" said Giles, he knew his slayer's first reaction was always to attack.

"Buffy why don't you go in the back and do some training, work off some of your excess energy," suggested Tara.

"Ok," said Buffy rising and going to change.

Anya watched her go before turning to Tara; "She did what you told her!"

"Yes she did didn't she!" smiled Tara.

Both Willow and Dawn also had smiles on their faces. Giles looked at the three smiling girls; "What's going on here?"

CENSORED

"What do you mean?" asked Giles.

"It's the bond that Kellem helped them with! It wouldn't be exactly the same as the bond with a Jauda demon but most would still apply," said Anya.

Giles looked at Willow and Tara who were blushing; "I think you three and I should have a talk about this."

"Ok," said Willow continuing to blush.

"Dawn maybe you should go and keep an eye out for you father," said Giles.

--------------

CENSORED

"Hey what you doing?" came a male voice.

CENSORED

Kevin gulped, "Oh ah sorry," he said blushing.

Dawn realized she had said the wrong thing, she back tracked, "I'm joking I'm supposed to be waiting for my dad to arrive. I think there's going to be a big fight. He came here to get me, but I don't want to go," she burst into tears, flying into his arms.

Holding onto her he was unsure what to do! So he just held her.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Xander coming around the corner carrying several boxes of donuts.

Kevin pulled away from Dawn frightened that Xander Harris would think he was responsible for Dawn crying, "I didn't do anything, she was just upset and grabbed me."

"Its ok Xander, Kevin's my boyfriend, I told him about my dad coming to get me."

"He's your boyfriend! I though I was your boyfriend!" said Xander, Dawn could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry you had your chance, but you chose Anya instead."

"Funny. So you coming in?"

"No, I'm supposed to be looking out for my dad."

"Well keep it up, I'm sure Kevin will keep you occupied," Xander winked at them before going into the shop.

"Do you want me to go?" asked Kevin.

Grabbing his hand she smiled at him, "No please stay."

"Alright. So are you allowed to come to the party tonight?"

"Yeah I was going to phone you last night but then my dad turned up so I didn't get a chance to..."

"That's ok at least you can come. Is Lisa coming cuz Rob likes her."

"Really! We'll have to get them together I know Lisa likes him," Dawn smiled.

"Ok make sure she comes to the game, then we can work on them together."

As they finished their planning Dawn saw her dad pull-up in his car; "That's my dad, you better go."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying with you, if you want..."

"No its ok you should go, I'll see you later ok," she stood on tiptoe and kissed him, before he walked away waving as he went around the corner.

Dawn stood waiting for her dad and Jennifer to come over; "So my little princess has a boyfriend!"

"Yeah he's taking me to a party tonight after his football game."

"Well I hope he behaves himself. I think we should go in and talk over what is going to happen, we need to leave Monday morning and we will need to sort a lot of things out before then."

"I told you last night I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Let's go in and talk about it," Hank pushed the door open.

As they walked in they saw everyone sat at the large table, they all looked up and Giles rose and walked over to Hank extending his hand; "I'm Rupert Giles, you may not remember but we met once when you came to visit Buffy at school. This is my shop Buffy and her friends like to hang out here," he said shaking hands.

"So you own this shop... how interesting and you allow my girls to 'hang out' here! What is your interest in my daughters Mr Giles?"

"I'm not sure I like what you are implying! But I have sort of become the father figure to all these young people; I have tried to guide them in what is right and wrong, and without being conceited I think they have all grown up to be well rounded individuals. Now would you and your young lady like to have a seat so we can sort out this situation."

Hank was embarrassed, he knew he had all but deserted his family after the divorce and this man had taken up the slack; "I'm sorry, I apologize," he said with sincerity following Giles to the table.

As they sat Buffy looked around the table; "For those that haven't met them before this is my dad Hank Summers and his girlfriend Jennifer Nickles. Dad this is Xander and his fiancee Anya she works for Giles."

"Please to meet you, I only wish it was under better circumstances," said Hank.

"I understand you wish to have Dawn live with you Mr Summers!" said Giles.

"Yes I feel it would be best for both her and Buffy, I want to try and make up for the mistakes I have made over the years."

"And taking Dawn away from me is going to make up for that how?" said Buffy anger clear for all to hear.

"Buffy I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you and your sister over the last few years! I just want the chance to make it right. I know you think I didn't care for you two because I didn't come here when you called to say your mum was sick. It's not true I'll always love you and your mother." He gave a little smile, "Did she ever tell you how we met?"

"Only that she met you at a dance in her freshman year of college and that you were with another girl!" Buffy smiled for the first time since leaving home.

"Well she arranged for my date to have punch spilt down her dress then locked in the toilets, at which time she moved in and casually informed me that she had seen my date leaving with another guy. It was months before I found out what had really happened, by then I was so in love I forgave her."

"So what changed?" asked Buffy, genuinely curious.

"Over the years we just drifted apart. We had our own group of friends, I was under pressure at work," he sighed, "And then you started getting into trouble at school." He held up his hand seeing the anger in his daughter's eyes; "I know I handled it badly, I should have been more supportive, I'm sorry."

"So you want to take Dawn from me and her family, how's that going to make up for it?" asked Buffy.

"What do you mean?" asked Hank.

CENSORED

"You'll have to go through us all," said Willow.

Tara nodded, "Mr Summers we will do everything we can to stop you taking Dawn away from us! But we would rather you became a part of Buffy and Dawn's life again."

Hank looked around this odd looking group before returning his gaze to Buffy and Dawn, both nodded their heads to confirm Tara's statement and that they were willing to let him back into their lives.

Hank sighed, "I see if I want to take Dawn away I'll have a fight on my hands."

"You better believe it buster... Ah Mr Summers," said Anya, smiling at Xander as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Alright I'll leave Dawn here with you, but maybe she can come and stay with us this summer! My firm is transferring me back to the West Coast possibly San Francisco or San Diego."

"I'd like that," smile Dawn.

"Ok then we'll leave you in peace now," said Hank beginning to rise.

"Hey why don't you come to dinner tomorrow before you leave!" Said Buffy.

"No. Why don't I take you out to dinner."

"Ok but only if Willow and Tara can come too," said Dawn jumping in before Buffy could answer.

"Dawn you and Buffy should go alone," smiled Willow.

"No its ok I'll pick the four of you up from your home at 6 tomorrow night."

With that Hank and Jennifer left.

--------------

Xander carried the last box from his car, as Willow and Buffy pulled up in Buffy's car with the final load, Tara and Dawn were busy putting the things away in what had been Joyce Summers room.

CENSORED

Tara blushed, "I-I don't know wh-what you mean!" she stammered.

CENSORED

CENSORED

Just then the others trooped in carrying more boxes; "Well this is the last of it," said Xander. "I hope you got some food I'm staved."

"Yes Xander we did plan to feed you, after all you have been working hard today," said Tara.

"Xander you must have hollow legs," laughed Buffy, "There's plenty of munches in the kitchen." She turned to Dawn, "We'll finish up here, you should start getting ready for your date."

"But it's only 3 o'clock there's ages yet," said Dawn.

"This is your first date you need to give a good impression. You need to take a shower, wash your hair then pick an outfit to wear, believe me two and a half hours isn't long!" explained Buffy.

"Ok ok already I'll take a shower," she trooped out heading into her own room.

CENSORED

"You mean she knows what the bond means! How?"

"Buffy she's smarter then you give her credit," said Tara.

"Yeah but I still feel the need to protect her," said Buffy.

"That's because she's your little sister," smiled Willow.

"I need time to get use to this situation," said Buffy in a quiet voice, answering Tara's question.

"We understand, there's no rush. Now let's finish up here so we can feed the black hole that is Xander's stomach," laughed Willow.

Buffy, Willow and Tara helped Dawn pick out an outfit to wear and did her hair. At 5.30 there was a knock at the door.

"That's him. How do I look?" Dawn asked again, she had been asking the same question every few minutes for half an hour.

"I'll get it," said Buffy.

"Your fine, just try and relax," smiled Willow thinking back to her first date with Oz.

On opening the door Buffy was confronted by a nervous looking boy; "Hi Kevin come in Dawn's been waiting for you." She led him into the living room.

"Hey," said Kevin smiling at Dawn.

"Hi," replied Dawn.

"We got two Oz's here," laughed Buffy.

"Leave them alone Buffy. Now have a nice time we'll see you later ok," Willow smiled at the two youngest people.

"We will, see you later, Bye," said Dawn leading Kevin out the door.

Buffy went to the door closing it behind them, on re-entering the living room, Willow asked something she was curious about, Buffy had left the house for half an hour and wouldn't say where she went! Willow had a feeling that it had something to do with Dawn; "Where did you go earlier?"

Buffy smiled, "I told Spike to follow her from the game to the party, to keep out of sight and make sure that nothing supernatural happens."

"And he agreed?" asked Willow.

"Surprisingly yes, I think somehow that chip in his head has changed him! Plus I think he really likes Dawn."

"Perhaps we should talk to Giles about it!" said Tara.

"Yeah I've been thinking the same thing," said Buffy.

"So what we going to do between now and picking up Dawn?" Asked Willow.

"Well I'm thinking bronze it's been ages since we went dancing," suggested Buffy.

"That's true, let's get ready," smiled Willow leading the three upstairs.

Before leaving they phoned Xander and arranged to meet him and Anya at the bronze. 

About two blocks from the Bronze they saw two vampires moving towards a couple walking hand in hand towards the club.

Buffy groaned, "It seems I've been neglecting my calling."

"Well you've been busy fighting a god, dying, coming back..." Willow pointed out.

CENSORED

Both Buffy and Willow burst out laughing bring the three to the attention of the vampires. They walked towards the slayer and her friends, starting to grin then seemed to recognize Buffy.

"Slayer... they said you were dead!" said the blond haired vamp.

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

On entering the club, they saw Xander and Anya dancing, on spotting there friends Xander waved as he led Anya over to the table Buffy had grabbed. She could still feel people staring at her, which in a way was strange, here they were on the Hellmouth, the undead regularly came to the bronze, but as far as they knew, she had never died! She shook the feeling off, she was here to enjoy herself with her friends.

The bronze had always been a place they could relax and forget the problems of living on the Hellmouth; ok there was the occasionally problem with vampires deciding to crash the party, but generally these days they avoided the place. Although Buffy was always commenting that vamps never learned anything new, they finally realized that the slayer and her friends spent quite a bit of time at the club, so all but the newbies tended to stay away.

CENSORED

CENSORED

--------------

CENSORED

What am I going to do?

CENSORED

I can't do that, I wouldn't know how to... I'd be embarrassed.

CENSORED

NO.

Coward.

Shut up.

Make me.

CENSORED

I can't do it.

Yes you can.

CENSORED

CENSORED

"I'm frightened," whispered Buffy.

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

--------------

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

"Oh Dawn I'm so sorry," said Buffy.

CENSORED

CENSORED

Dawn blushed, "Ah I'll wait downstairs," she turned and rushed out the room, she could hear the three laughing.

It only took a couple of hours to move Buffy and Dawn's stuff; they spent the rest of the day just doing some chores around the house. Willow, Tara and Dawn got to work on Buffy eventually getting her to agree to try and get back into college. Dawn suspected that she agreed only because Willow and Tara both gave her there best puppy dog eyes, it was going to be fun living with the two Witches.

Their dinner with Hank Summers went surprisingly well. They kept the fact that Willow and Tara were Buffy's live-in lovers secret. Buffy and Dawn's reconcile with their dad went really well, they promised to keep in close contact with each other and Hank insisted on sending Buffy some money each month to help pay for things Dawn needed.

Buffy took Dawn to say goodbye to their dad and Jennifer the next day before dropping her off at school. Buffy was surprised when she realized that she was sorry to see her dad leave.

As Dawn was getting out of the car Buffy turned to her, "Ah Dawn would you mind asking your friend Lisa if you could sleep over at her house tonight," she asked.

"Why?"

CENSORED

Dawn laughed, "Eeew gross."

CENSORED

"I-I'm sorry I don't mean it, I like having Willow and Tara living with us, it's like having two more sisters and they promised to teach me some spells and Willow helps me with my homework," Dawn had tears standing in her eyes.

"It's ok don't cry. So will you do this for me?"

"Yeah I'll check with Lisa and let you know after school ok."

"Thanks. Ah Dawn you better wipe your eyes Kevin's on his way over."

--------------

Lisa checked with her mum, who said it was ok, so Buffy dropped Dawn off at her house with her overnight things. 

She then rushed home to get everything ready, she knew that her lovers would pick up her emotions and know she was up to something so she forced herself to just project happy feelings as she prepared a romantic dinner for three. She had just finished setting the table when she heard them open the front door.

"Hey guys were home," Willow called out.

CENSORED

Tara smiled and looked at Willow, "Willow I think you gave Buffy your babble in the bond!"

"Funny now upstairs and get ready," said Buffy standing with her hands on her hips.

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

"Well its not our birthdays and a lot has happened recently so no."

Buffy smiled, "Willow two years ago today you told me you were going to go to UC Sunnydale and help me fight the good fight. It's also one year since you told me about you choosing Tara over Oz, which I admit did freak me out a little at the time. So I decided that I wanted to mark this day with this;" she took Willow's right hand and slipped a ring on her finger, she then did the same to Tara. She held up her own identical ring; "I don't know if Willow ever told you about the ring Angel once gave me?"

"No I don't think so!"

"Well it was the same as these, it's called a Claddagh ring, the hands represent friendship, the crown loyalty and the heart love. If you wear it with the heart pointed towards you it means you belong to someone, I just wanted to show you both that I want this relationship to work. I love you both so much."

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED 

CENSORED

When Willow opened her eyes the only light was coming from the moon and the streetlights, she licked her dry lips as she rolled over and moved to the bottom of the bed. Curled up next to each other were Buffy and Tara.

Tara's groaned, opening her eyes she looked at Willow; "What happened?" she groaned again as she rolled over to look at Buffy.

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

"Well thank goodness for that, I don't think I want to do that every night," put in Buffy.

"Buffy, what did you do?" asked Willow.

"Not entirely sure. Tired now, go to sleep now," said Buffy her speech pattern reminding Willow of cave slayer Buffy.

"Buffy don't you think you should get in bed first?" said Tara.

"No floor nice and flat," she answered patting the carpet, "Night-night." She slowly lay down on the floor.

Willow giggled, "We better get her to bed, she'll only moan at us tomorrow if she wakes up with marks on her face from the carpet."

CENSORED

CENSORED

--------------

CENSORED

10.30! What the hell happened? I must have over slept! I never over sleep! Where's Will and Tara.

The last part was answered when they walked through the door.

"Morning sleepy head," smiled Willow.

"Morning Will, Tara. What happened, why did you let me sleep so long?" Asked Buffy.

CENSORED

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean!"

CENSORED

CENSORED

"That's more or less what I though! It was incredible but I think we should be careful about doing that again AND please warn us in future ok sweety," smiled Tara.

"Ok, do you think we should talk to Giles about this?"

CENSORED

"And Giles is British he will probably get very embarrassed about it!" pointed out Tara.

"I don't want to tell him about our love making either, but we need to find out what this bond has done to us! I know that demon Kellem told you how it's supposed to work but it doesn't seem to be doing it! If you know what I mean!" said Buffy.

"I think your right Buffy, we need to find out if there are any other side effects," nodded Willow.

"Right, I'll grab a quick shower then we go and see if we can turn Giles the colour of your hair Will," smiled Buffy.

--------------

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

"No, would that make a difference?" answered Willow.

CENSORED

"Well I think we need to research this but in the mean time I suggest Buffy you do not do what you did last night until we find out what this bond really means!" said Giles.

CENSORED

CENSORED 

CENSORED

Tara had always been able to sense people's auras like she had when Faith had taken over Buffy's body, but now she could sense animal and people's emotions completely and to some extent influence what they felt. 

CENSORED

CENSORED

--------------

Over the next two months things went by quietly, at least for Sunnydale! Buffy patrolled on her own or with other members of the Scooby gang. Buffy also started teaching Willow, Tara and Dawn how to protect themselves, she even allowed Dawn to go on a patrol when the whole gang went with her. Everything seemed to be moving along nicely which of course meant it wouldn't last.

CENSORED

Out of the bushes to their left came three vamps, two others came out of the one's to their right, Buffy took up a defensive stance, Mr Pointy seeming to spring into her hand. Tara held her own stake with more confides than she would have only a couple of months before.

CENSORED

CENSORED 

CENSORED

Tara groaned as she rolled over onto her side, she could see someone on their knees punching someone lying on the ground. She was having trouble focusing, but knew through the bond that Buffy was the one on top; "Buffy," she managed to say before blackness took her.

CENSORED

CENSORED

We have to get us help or we will die! The small voice in her head told her.

Who are you? Buffy thought back.

CENSORED

Buffy shook herself out of the despair she had been falling into, wiping her eyes she bent and picked Tara up cradling her gently in her arms, she walked towards the hospital, which luckily was only a couple of blocks down from the park.

Buffy kicked open the door, looking around she cried out, "Someone help me."

A nurse rushed over to her as an orderly pushed a gurney over so Buffy could place Tara down.

"What happened?" Asked a doctor also coming over.

"She fell and hit the back of her head, please help her."

"We will, don't worry," the doctor said as they pushed Tara down a short corridor into a room. As Buffy went to follow the nurse stepped in front of her; "I'm sorry miss but you can't go in there."

"But Tara... she needs me," she cried, Tears starting to run down her cheeks again.

"The doctor needs to examine you friend, there is really nothing you can do for her right now, why don't you go to the desk and give them your friend's medical details."

Buffy stood staring at the nurse for a couple of heartbeats before taking a deep breath to try and calm herself; "Alright, where's the phone? I need to call some people."

The nurse pointed to the waiting area, "Just by the door you came through."

--------------

CENSORED

"Buffy what happened?" Asked Giles.

"We were attacked by five vamps in Weatherly Park, I took out three and Tara took another one, but before I could stop him the last one hit her across the back of the head!" Buffy explained.

"Where is she now?" Asked Willow between sobs.

CENSORED

"Buffy she can't die, that's part of the bond as long as at least one of us is alive nothing can kill the other two, she'll be fine... she'll be fine," answered Willow, saying it to herself as much as to Buffy.

CENSORED

CENSORED

"She's going to be fine, she suffered a mild concussion we want to keep her in overnight just to be on the safe side," explained the Doctor.

"Can we see her?" asked Willow.

"She's been given some medication that's made her very drowsy, you may as well go home and come back tomorrow."

"We aren't leaving without Tara, if she has to stay here so are we," stated Buffy, steel coming into her eyes.

The Doctor took a step backwards as an identical look appeared in Willow's eyes; "Very well you may stay with your friend, but you'll have to wait until she is transferred to a ward."

"Thank you Doctor," said Buffy. She nodded to Buffy and the rest of the gang as she left them. Buffy then turned to Giles, "Can Dawn stay with you tonight?"

"Of course, I'll take her home to pick-up some things."

"But I want to stay here with Tara," said Dawn.

"No your not, you have school tomorrow. You'll go with Giles and you'll behave. You can see Tara tomorrow when we bring her home," Buffy replied.

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

Willow and Buffy spent a restless night worrying over Tara, whenever the nurse came to check on her she found them holding her hands.

The sun was shining in through the window, Tara squinted as she opened her eyes and got assaulted by the light, her head hurt. She slowly looked around the room. This isn't my room! What happened? Oh yeah the vamps. She looked down at the red and blonde heads resting on the edge of the bed, she could sense them waking up. She smiled as she thought of the attention that she was going to get over the next couple of days.

CENSORED

CENSORED

"Buffy it wasn't your fault, you trained me well enough to never turn my back on a vampire, please don't cry."

"Buffy she's right we both insisted on helping you with the patrols, we know the risk!" Said Willow.

It was midday when Buffy and Willow helped Tara into the living room, although Tara kept telling them she could manage, they insisted on helping her, in fact it had taken a great deal of talking on her part to stop Buffy carrying her from the car to the house.

"Buffy you get her settled on the settee, I'll go and get some pillows and a blanket," said Willow heading for the stairs.

"Willow it's over 80° outside I don't need a blanket," sighed Tara.

"Oh, I guess your right," grind Willow going to the stairs.

After helping Tara sit down Buffy lifted her feet onto the settee, "Do you want anything? A drink! Some soup!"

CENSORED

Two 1000 watt smiles appeared on their faces, "We just want you to get better, you gave us a lot of worry last night," said Willow.

When Dawn walked into the living room having just been dropped off by Lisa's mum from school she saw them on the settee, Buffy and Willow sat with Tara's feet on their laps. She dropped her bag and ran over grabbing Tara in an awkward hug, "Tara how are you, I was so frightened you would leave me like Mum," she released Tara and sat back on her haunches, they could see she was crying.

All three got up from the settee and hugged her; "Dawn everything is fine, nothing can take us away from you," said Tara smiling at her as they released her.

"What do you mean?" said Dawn wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"The bond Dawn, we can only die if all three of us die at the same time. If one of us is alive she can return the other two to full health," explained Willow.

"You mean if you do die I'll lose all of you?"

"Well yeah if you want to think of it that way..." Willow saw the pain in Dawns eyes, "But the chances of that happening are slim in the extreme. We are far harder to kill than we were... I mean look at Buffy she fought a god and jumped off a hundred foot tower and she's here."

"I guess your right," sighed Dawn.

"So how do you feel about Tara-sitting tonight while Willow and I go on patrol?" said Buffy. Tara knew why Buffy had suggested that Dawn look after her; Dawn needed to feel useful.

"Well ok but can Kevin and Lisa come over only we were planning to do our science project tonight."

"Yeah that's ok," smiled Willow.

Dawn had noticed that over the weeks since Willow and Tara had moved in that they were sharing the responsibly's when it came to her.

"Right I better get dinner sorted out," Buffy said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"So what's your science project?" asked Willow.

--------------

Buffy and Willow left for patrol after making sure Tara was comfortable on the settee. She thought that she could get use to this amount of pampering.

Dawn, Lisa and Kevin were in the kitchen working on their project when Spike walked in.

"Hey little bite where's Buffy?"

"Hi Spike, she isn't back yet. Why?"

Spike looked at Lisa and Kevin; "Business, how long before she gets back did she say?"

"She didn't tell me but Tara might know! She's in the living room..." Before she could suggest he go and ask Tara they heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the front of the house.

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

Dawn took stock of their predicament before turning and pushing Lisa and Kevin back into the kitchen; "Quick out the backdoor NOW."

Dawn led her friends down the street praying that it wouldn't take to long to find Buffy and Willow, she decided to go to the closest cemetery.

"What was that back there?" Shouted Kevin as he followed after Dawn.

"It's a bit complicated! To complicated to explain now, just trust me that we need to find Buffy, I'll explain it later," she entered the cemetery gates. She heard the sound of fighting coming from up ahead, hoping it was Buffy she ran towards it.

CENSORED

Both Buffy and Willow paled.

"Dawn go get Giles tell him what's happened and to get to our house as soon as he can," said Buffy as she and Willow took off at a dead run.

They ran into the destroyed living room looking around for Tara and Spike. A grown came from under the upturned settee, Buffy lifted it up to see Spike lying on top of the broken coffee table, she threw the settee aside.

Willow bent down to help Spike up; "Where's Tara?"

"Took her... too many. Tried to stop them," explained Spike between the waves of pain.

"Who were they? How long have they been gone?" Asked Buffy.

"Those things that worked for Glory, they had two Fyarl demons with them, as for how long not long probably 10 minutes or so."

"Spike don't think we're not grateful but what were you doing here?" asked Willow.

"I came to worn you that I heard a rumour tonight that someone has a plan to bring back Glory. The attack yesterday was part of it, I guess that's why they took Tara!"

They both went pale with fear of what could happen to Tara. At that moment Giles came in with Anya and Xander.

"Where's Dawn and her friends?" Asked Willow.

"We thought it would be best if they stayed at my place, not knowing what we would find here," explained Giles.

"Giles someone is trying to bring Glory back," said Buffy.

"Oh great that's all we want on top of this," said Xander.

"No this is all part of the same thing, somehow Tara is involved," said Willow, she turned to Spike, "Where did this rumour come from," they could all hear the anger in her voice.

They could all see Spike pale even through the blood and bruises; "A Fariss demon at Willy's, he had had to much to drink."

"Right this is what we are going to do. Xander can you get the front window boarded up, Giles, Anya go with Spike and try and find this Fariss demon see what is involved, like will this continue to plague us! Buffy and I are going to follow Tara's trail."

"How are you going to follow her trail?" Asked Xander.

"The bond," smiled Buffy.

"Wouldn't it be better if we all went?" Asked Xander.

CENSORED

"Willow I've never seen you like this! What has made you like this?" Said Giles.

"That's because you're not part of the bond. First they tried to take Buffy from us now they want Tara well not gonna happen," said Willow. Giles could have sworn he actually saw sparks flash across Buffy and Willow's eyes.

"Alright if that's what you want we'll try it your way," sighed Giles.

"Thanks Giles, we really do need to do this on our own," said Buffy following Willow as she left via the backdoor.

It was completely dark, she could feel the cold concrete floor, her hands and feet were tied, she groaned in pain as she struggled to sit up.

Why is it that every bad guy want's to hit me on the head?

Because if we are unconscious we can't use our powers!

Tara froze for a second W-who are y-you?

Cute we even stutter in our mind.

I c-can't help it, but since the bond it seems t-to be g-gett-ting better.

Thank you, think nothing of it!

What do you mean? Who are you?

Can't we guess!

I hate guessing games!

Yes we know. Very well you might say we're the bond!

What do you mean we're the bond? Willow, Buffy and I are the bond.

Yes that's right, when the bond was created each of us gave part of ourself to create it, this part becomes part of the others in the bond as well as part of you! Do we understand?

Not really! Are you separate from the three of us?

No, we're not explaining this right.

No kidding!

Funny. Let's see, we think the best way to describe us is to think of us as what people describe as their conscience, we are the conscience of Willow, Buffy and Tara, we are separate from them but at the same time part of them. Does that explain it better?

A little! Do you know where I am?

No we only know what the three of us know! Except that we are following our trail here at this moment.

Good! Do Buffy and Willow know about you?

No not exactly! We have talked to Buffy a couple of times, but haven't had a reason to explain the bond!

So why have you now?

Because we found out from Spike that somehow some of Glory's minions are trying to bring her back and they need us to do it!

Oh, That doesn't sound good.

We know, the Willow and Buffy part of the bond are very angry that something is trying to hurt the Tara part.

So what can I do to help them?

When we attack use our powers to increase the demons negative emotions, like fear and hopelessness.

Good idea.

Of course it is, we thought of it.

My we have got a big ego haven't we.

Why yes we think we're right!

Can you tell Buffy and Willow that I'm ok?

There's no need we already know!

This is going to be very strange having you in my mine all the time, why didn't Kellem tell us about this?

We don't know! Maybe its different when a Jauda demon is in the mix! But at least we will never be on our own again.

--------------

****

Meanwhile

Willow walked deep in concentration following the trail that led to their love, Buffy was only partly following the trail she decided to look for any dangers they may run into.

I hope she's ok, if they hurt her I'll give them so much pain before I kill them.

Glad to hear it, but we're ok.

We? who is we? Who are you?

We are the bond! Look we haven't got time to explain it all now, all that is important at the moment is that our love is ok, for now anyway, we're tied up in a dark room.

Can Willow and Tara hear you?

Yes and no!

Huh!

We're like your conscience each of us has a little of the others in them, we can't speak with each other directly but each part of the conscience can sort of relay information!

Ok tell Willow to stop for a minute.

She smiled as Willow stopped and gave Buffy a curious look; "How did you do that?"

"I didn't do it, I asked our conscience to ask you to stop."

Willow leaned her head to one side as a look of deep thought came to her face.

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

"I did, I think this is going to be so cool."

Ah we hate to interrupt, but we need to get Tara.

"Right lets go," said Buffy.

--------------

Tara blinked at the light coming from behind some person silhouette in the doorway. "Bring her," said a male voice, as the person disappeared and four others walked in, as they got close she could see that they were the little creatures that worked for Glory. They picked her up and carried her into the adjoining room, it seemed pointless to struggle at the moment as she knew that Buffy and Willow were coming to her rescue.

She took the opportunity to look around the room, it wasn't a room but a cavern, it was huge, it was at least as big as the RCA Dome in Indianapolis where she lived for a number of years with her family.

There had to be a million candles burning in the cavern, under different circumstances Tara would have thought it looked beautiful! Scattered around were hundreds of Glory's minions as well as dozens of different demons.

She was carried behind the creature she could now see was Doc, they took her to a altar of black stone. She gasped and had to look away from it, never had she sensed such an evil thing! They placed her on the stone untied the ropes and chained her arms and legs to it, the very feel of the stone made her skin crawl. If she survived this she swore she would shower for a week.

--------------

Buffy and Willow entered the mansion that looked like it had been abandoned for about 50 years. They moved with purpose but also making sure that they weren't walking into a trap, all the rooms they passed showed no sign of habitation, they proceeded down some stairs to a basement.

The trail ended at a wall, "What the hell! Must be a secret door!" mused Buffy.

They felt around for a catch, after several minutes they found it on the wall to the side. On opening it they saw stairs spiralling down, it was well lit, they continued to follow their lover's trail. After some two or three hundred steps they got to the bottom, it opened into a small cavern with an opening on the other side. They could sense Tara was near, walking with determination down the twisting passage. A large amount of light was coming from ahead.

--------------

Doc turned to face her, Tara caught the glint of the knife as he turned; "W-what are y-y-you go-going to d-do?"

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

Tara was projecting fear into the creatures near her, especially Doc; "If you don't want to join your friends you better go before they get here, they won't be happy at what you have done to me!"

Doc and the minions turned back to look at her, she could sense as well as see the fear in the minions, who slowly began to back away from her before turning and running for the exit.

Doc smiled at her his eyes completely black, "Don't try your powers on me Witch! To feel fear you have to have emotions, I don't suffer from that weakness!" He walked towards her with purpose, the dagger in hand; "Glorificus will be reborn in you before they can reach us."

"Think again," said Willow, Doc clearly hearing her, he turn just in time to be hit in the chest by a bolt of energy which sent him flying into the wall some 15 feet behind Tara, his lifeless body slumping to the floor.

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

"The altar! We need to destroy it somehow! If it remains it will start to corrupt the Earth around it," explained Tara.

"Ok, but I don't know if I have enough energy left to do it," said Willow.

"We have to try, we have enough problems now! We don't want anymore," said Buffy.

"Ok I'll try," nodded Willow. She walked back towards the altar when she was about 40 feet away, she looked deep within herself drawing on every ounce of reserve she had, she looked up at the altar Buffy and Tara could see her eyes were glowing with a white light. She raised her hand pointing at the black stone; energy began to pore into the stone. The stone began to glow, but still nothing happened, "Not enough energy going to need to stop soon," She said between clenched teeth.

Tara knew instinctively what Willow needed, she placed her hand on her arm, Willow instantly felt the power return tenfold after a few seconds the altar stone exploded. The shockwave hit them throwing them back across the cavern, as Buffy helped the others up she heard an ominous rumbling from above. Looking up they saw dust and pebbles start falling from the cavern; "Tara run," she screamed as she scooped Willow up into her arms who seemed to be dazed. They ran to the exit as larger and larger rocks fell around them, by divine intervention or just dumb luck they got to the exit without being hit, they ran down the passage and around a corner just as with a great rumble they heard the cavern cave in.

Coughing Buffy started walking down the passage again Tara just behind, when they got to the small cavern dust hung thick in the air; "I think we should get out of here that roof doesn't look that safe!" said Buffy.

"Ok you better lead, I was unconscious when they brought me here," said Tara.

CENSORED

CENSORED

CENSORED

"That's okay then," Buffy smirked back; "Right lets go I think we're all going to need a shower." She started the car and pointed it for home.


End file.
